All Things Lost
by katie.davids11
Summary: "Are you lost?," I asked softly when I was a few feet away from her. She shook her head no. "I'm waiting for my mommy to come back for me," She said pulling out a letter for me to see. "Mommy told me to give this to anyone I see," She told me. I took it from her and read over what it said. My heart instantly broke. Read and review (Sequal is up, Everthing To Gain and Lose)
1. Love Me Dearly

**Heyy guys, as you can see this is my 3rd storie... The idea popped into my head and I knew i'd be really mad at myself if I didn't let my imagination flow and forget the storie later D: So here you go. My favorite stories of all time are ones with the little kids being adopted by the Cullens. Survival of the Fittest is my fav so far so if you like this one then go cheack that one out :D Review and read my other stories.**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm only human _

_Iv'e got a skeleton in me_

_But i'm not the villian_

_Despite what your alwayds preeching_

_-Monster by Paramore_

RPOV

I was walking through the woods thinking to myself when a faint smell of human blood swept across my senses. I stopped and waited for the burn to start in my throat. It strangely didn't come at all. I could hear a small heartbeat and curiously stepped in the direction it was coming from. I soon reached the meadow that Edward usually sits in when he's thinking.

In the middle of the meadow was a little girl with blond hair and bright green eyes. Her hair curled at the ends and she was wearing jeans and a pink shirt. She was sitting down on a huge pink suitcase making dandelion bracelets. She looked to be 5 years old maybe 4. I hesitantly walked forward. She looked up and smiled at me. I looked at her curiously.

"Are you lost," I asked softly when I was a few feet away from her. She shook her head no. "I'm waiting for my mommy to come back for me," She said pulling out a letter for me to see. "Mommy told me to give this to anyone I see," She told me. I took it from her and read over what it said. My heart instantly broke.

_Dear anyone who reads this,_

_My husband is a very violent man and has beaten me many times. For the sake of my daughter I may or may not have smuggled her away safely. If I am not with her while you read this then i'm probably didn't make it. Please take care of my only pride and joy as if she were your own. He will get revenge and will find her. Take her away as far as possible. Her name is Alison or Ally. She is 4 years old, but very intelligent. She knows that I may never see her agin and she is ok with that. There are adoption papers with my name on them. Just fill it out and give them to the adoption center and she's yours legally. If you are ever to hurt my darling little girl then I will rise from the dead to haunt you. _

_Good Luck,_

_Lilian Gates_

If I could cry I would at this very moment. This little girl had lost her mother and would probably never see her agin. "Did you read this letter?" I asked. She nodded and hopped off of her suitcase. She strongly came up to me and hugged my leg. This little girl amazes me. I picked her up in one arm and grabbed her suitcase.

"It looks like i'm taking you home little one," I say fondly. She just smiles brightly and snuggle into my arm. I smile brightly and start the walk back home. I doesn't take long before she's asleep. I don't blame her. Today has been rough for her. No doubt Alice has already told everyone what she saw.

Iv'e always dreamed of having my own child and she seems to like me already. She was already lightly snoring. I smiled and cautiously opened the door that led into the kitchen. I stopped and listened. Alice and Jasper were in there room. Edward was playing his piano softly, Emmet was probably hunting. Charlise was in his office and Esme was waiting for me.

Her face lite up and she glided forward and brushed away Ally's hair from her face. Esme smiled widely. "She's so pretty," She said softly. "I know," I agreed. I went to the living room and set her gently on the couch. and drapped a blanket over her still form. Everyone joined us in the dining room. Emmet decided to grace us with his prescence right then.

"I'm back," He bellowed. I smacked him upside the head before sitting down. "Owe rose Rose what was that for?" He said fake pouting. A little tiny laugh like a bell came from the door way. Ally was smiling at us and was looking at us curiously. She made her way over to me and put out her arms and I picked her up.

"You guys this is Ally," I said once everyone sat down. Ally played with my hair and quietly listened. I passed the letter to Charlise and he skimmed it. Edward looked at everyone sadly. Charlise passed the letter around. Alice and Esme were sobbing tearless. "Don't cry," Ally said sadly. "Mommy is happy now," She said.

"Yes, she's happy now," I cooed. Ally smiled and then lite up like she had a thought. "Will you be my new mommy?" She says hopfully looking at me. I smile as big as the world. "Of coarse I will," I say brightly. Ally starts bouncing in my lap clapping her little hands. I hug her to me. I looked back at eveyone.

"Well, I think we should vote on it," I say. They nod.

"Charlise?"

"I think having a child around the house is a wonderful idea"

"Emse?"

"Of course!"

"Edward?"

"I think we have to be carful around her, but yes,"

"Alice?"

"Yes! I can already see us shopping together!"

"Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Emmett?" I ask turing to him. "Anything you want so yes," I squeal like a little girl at her birthday party. Ally laughs again. "Do you want your own room?" I ask. She nods excitedly. "I want a Princess room!" She says exctedly. "Well alice it looks like we are going to be doing a little bit of shopping today," I say. "Yay! I'll start clearing out the guest bedroom." She says running upstaires.

Suddenly there was Bella's truck rumbling down the driveway. I growled under my breath and take Ally upstaires. _Keep your accident prone girlfriend away from precious Ally, _I think venoumously. Edward growls at me. I hiss back and enter the guest bedroom. Alice already removed everything. It was a simple room with a walk-in-closet and a big window with a windowseat.

Bella was inside and she already tripped on the staires. _Stupid girl,_ I thought. that earned me another growl from Edward as they walked passed. I hid Ally from veiw as Bella stopped and poked her head in.

"Are you guys remodeling?" Bella asked curiously. Edward glared at me putting a protective arm around her waist. "Yes," I said. "Why?" She replied. "You ask to many questions," I said shortly. Ally poked her head around my legs. To my surpise she glared at Bella. Children do have a good taste of charictor. I read about that once. I knew there was always something wrong about Bella.

From the day i met her she's had this weird dark feel to her. Like she's evil. Bella looked at me weirdly. "Why are you hiding a little girl?" She ask. "That is for me to know and for you to never find out." I pick up Ally and glide past her. Bella looks at Ally strangly, and glares at me. Bella has always seemed off to everyone in the family.

Edward refuses to listen to anyone, so they try to be poilet. I get into my BMW with Alice at me side. We don't have a carseat, so i hold her in my lap. We drive to Port Angulas in record time without getting pulled over. We find in entirior design store and go in. Ally picks everything pink. We buys white carpet, pink paint, a nightstand, a white bed, with princess covers and sheets, a few pink rugs, a white chandilier, and a cute white desk and book shelf.

We bought her tons of clothes, and shoes. I bought her a carseat and went food shopping. I sent the furnishings to the house and put everything else in my car. I set up her carseat and strapped her in. I also bought her some barbie dolls and some coloring books. I had also gotten her a princess tent to go over her bed.

As long as I was around she would be spoiled to death. Ally seemed to like it. "Mommy, i'm hungry." She says pouting. I smile. "We're almost home and then i'll get you some food. It was 12:23 when we got back. She had already complained of being hungery, thirsty and had to go potty. I parked and jumped out unbuckiling Ally. Alice was already getting stuff out.

Everyone went hunting and left Bella alone. I showed Ally were the bathroom was. I waited by the door not trusting Bella who was in Edwards room. Ally came out and ran to the kitchen. I chuckled and fallowed after her. Alice had already put everything away. I helped her onto a barstool and made her a tuna sandwitch.

Halfway through her sandwitch Bella came down and sat down next to her. "Aren't you a pretty little one," She said smiling. Ally glared at her. "Your evil," she said jumping off of the stool and hiding behind my legs. I stared at Bella in shock. "I knew there was something wrong with you," I hissed. I picked up Ally and ran to her unfinished room.

"I knew that girl had something wrong with her," Alice said matter-of-factly. "I know what you mean." I said. It looks like we're in for some trouble. A few minutes later Everyone came back to a shocked Bella. "Stay here with Alice honey," I said placing a kiss on her head before dashing down staires. "What happened Love?" Edward asked her. Before bella could respond I said, "She evil thats what's wrong." Everyone gasped. "Thats not true," Bella said helplessly.

"How could you say that?" Edward growled at me. I replayed the scean in my head. "Just because some 4 year old said so doesn't make it ture." Edward said protectivly holding Bella. "You can feel an evil precense whenever your around her. Maybe you can't feel it, but we can," I spat out. Just then Ally apeared out of no where.

"She's evil," Ally says positivly. "I can tell when someone is bad."


	2. Don't Leave Me

**ow are my fav people today :) Anyways If I get reviews i will try to respond to them. So City Bookworm said she was surprised that Alice wasn't friends with Bella. I guess I noticed that most fanfics have them as friends so I thought a change was in order ^-^ hope it won't affect my veiwings though. Thanks to Zaymiller17 and luvbooks22. Thank u for ur kindness :). Hope you enjoy this chapter btw. The songs I write down may not have anything to do with the chapter sometimes. I just like them XD. **

**-Luv Kate**

_Credit cards, can't leave the house_

_without my lipstick on, lipstick on, lipstick on_

_It's like a runway show, Monroe, yea, Marylin_

_You would be pround, honey, you would be_

_-SuperFicial by Natalia Kills_

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

They all stared at me when I spoke of Bella being evil. I wouldn't doubt them. I ran to mommy legs and squeezed them with all my 4 year old might. Edward was really mad. He was gripping the counter with so much force that it cracked. My eyes widdened. I looked up at Jasper in confusion, but he just shook his head.

I burrowed my head in mommy leg. Suddenly I was picked up. I shrieked and covered my head with my little hands. "It's okay little one, I won't hurt you," Charlise said. I sighed in relief and relaxed as he set me on the counter. "Why is it do you think Bella is evil?" Charlise asks me in wonder. I quickly glare at Bella who is still in shock at the counter stool.

"I just can sense it," I say casually. "She carries around a darkness that swarms her," I say confidently. I wasn't lying. I just had a gut feeling when it came to people. I can see there ora. When I see Bellas, it's black in a fading shimmering gold. Weird for a 4 year old, but i'm quiet smart for my age. Charlise looked amazed. "Is there anything else?"

"I can see oras," I said. "Amazing," Charlise said in shock. "She's four! Thats an easy lie!" Edward ranted. He picked Bella up and ran out the front door with her. So stupid. I shook my head sadly. I held my arms out and Auntie Alice picked me up. I hadn't noticed she came down. I played with her short hair. She smiled excitedly.

"Are you ready to see your new room," she said literally jumping up and down. Sometimes Auntie Alice was way to hyper. I smiled widely thought. I nodded and she put me down. "Race you there!" I shouted before running up the staires. She ran shockiongly slow, "Oh, no your just way to fast for me," She said faking being tired.

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to catch up. She picked me up and covered my eyes. I smiled getting excited. I have never had a real room before. All I had was a blank dirty room and a box. I shuddered at the memmories and focased on keeping my eyes closed. auntie Alice opened the door and uncovered my eyes.

I instantly squealed. It was as beautiful as I thought. She put me down and I instantly ran to my princess tent. It had everything. it even had a door that led into a stairwell that went up to a balcony inside my room. I was gleaming with joy. I jumped up and down and launched myself at auntie Alice. She hugged me tightly before smiling at me.

I'll go get you a snack and you can enjoy your room while i'm gone. I beamed at her and went off to play while she went to get my snack.

**RPOV**

I am currently in Charlise office. I leaned up against the wall. "I think that's her power," Charlise said excitedly. "She can see peoples ora," he said. "Maybe, but what do we do ab out Bella?" I interject. "She's obiously bad news." I ran my fingers through my hair reflexivly. it's a bad habit. He sighed and sat down.

"It would hate Esme to lose a son, but I think we should move. Edward can stay here with Bella. It isn't safe for Ally," he said wearily. "We could move to Alaska," I suject. "We could live outside of Seattle," He says. I nod agreeingly. It rains there everyday. "I'll talk to everyone about this later. Maybe we could convince Edward that it would be better for Bella," he muses to himself.

I leave and walk downstaires. Edward is so stupid that he probably would believe it. I snorted and decided to go out hunting. "Alice, could you please watch Ally?" I asked. "Sure!" She responded from her room. I ran out the back door and ran into the woods.

Later that evening

Charlise gathered everyone in the livingroom hoping to spare Esme's good table. I sat with Ally in my lap as everyone drifted in. I clutched her protectivly when Edward came in. He simply just glared at us and plopped down on the couch. Charlise and Esme stood. "Okay, as in procaution in Ally's saftey, we're moving to a house on the outskirts of Seattle."

Charlise looked at us calmly. Edward jumped up. "You expect me to move for her safty?" He said. Charlise was still calm. "No, you may chose to stay with Bella if you chose." he said. Esme was crying so Ally slid of of my lap and ran over to her avoiding Edward and hugged her legs. I smiled softly and so did Esme.

She picked her up and snuggled her. Ally ran back over to me, but not before Edward pounced at me. I collided with him and flew back into the wall. "Get Ally out of here," I shouted. I grabbed him by the throat and pushed me off of him. "You may be older, but I just went hunting," I growled. Jasper and Emmet were restaining him.

I smiled smugly at him before quickly exiting the room. I went through the back doors again. I just needed space to think. Little did i know that would be the last i would see my brother for a very long while.

**Ohhhh, looks like thats a wrap :) there question is whether Edward is ever seen again. That's for me to know and you to find out later :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I did! Looks like Bella might be causing some trouble. SPOILER ALERT! Who know's what Bella tells Edward :) Make 2 more reviews and i'll tell ya! sryyy the chapters short today!**

If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. ~Author Unknown  
**  
**

The best kind of friend is the one you could sit on a porch with, never saying a word, and walk away feeling like that was the best conversation you've had. ~Author Unknown

A good friend is a connection to life - a tie to the past, a road to the future, the key to sanity in a totally insane world. ~Lois Wyse

**Hope you enjoyed those poems :) Those go out to my BFF**


	3. New home and Big secrets

**Heyyy people, :P i'm soo upset *mental sigh* I wrote all of this earlier so I wouldn't have to do it now, but it didn't save :( so anyways there are answers to my reviewers :)**

**Troll guy- welcome to :) and thx**

**CSIGetteBlue- lolz thx and I will add more**

**Danceing Vampire Tribute- Lolz sry for all of the spelling errors, but thx for telling me**

**DizzyIzzyCullen- Really happy for your enjoyment and i'm glad you love Ally ::) Thanks!**

**Those were my reviewers and I want to say thanks, so if you want to be mentioned by me just review ^-^ That was not a bribe o.o sry if it sounded like it lolz. Lolz I hope this chapter will answer your Bella question DizzyIzzyCullen :) Enjoy chapter! **

_And when the base gets loud, loud, loud_

_That's when I feel a part, part_

_And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound_

_Well, the sound is the key to my heart_

_-We run the night by Havana Brown_

**RPOV**

That next day my brother left to go on a hunting trip, and I knew this was my chance. I told everyone I was going to go talk to him. I slipped outside and ran to Bella's house instead. It was already pretty late. I started running towards Bella's house. I knew I only had less than an hour so I had to get some information and quick.

Not later I found myself outside her window. I listened intently and What I heard was jaw dropping. I only thought one thing, and that was that she's defiantly evil:

_They said their moving _Bella_

_Yes, I know I said I'll get her_Bella_

_I'm, I'm sorry master, I know..._Bella_

_I promise to do the task before then_Bella_

_Dial tone..._

I sat there in the tree with my mouth hanging open before I sprang out of the tree and ran full speed ran back to the house. I bust through the door and started packing super speed. Everyone was down stairs in a flash. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked in a flurry. "We need to get out of here first," I said. "We need to pack and leave tonight."

"Once we get to the house in Seattle I'll tell you," I said darting around the house finishing packing. Alice looked shocked and paler than she could ever be. I knew she had seen what happened in the vision. She started helping me pack in flurries of movement. Everyone gave in and we soon finished and had everything packed away in a moving van and our cars.

Poor Ally had woken up in all the commotion. She was taking a nap before I left. It was still daylight outside. Just as we were pulling out Edward came back. "Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked confused. I replayed the scean in my head. he looked utterly shocked and had a depressed expression.

"No, you have to be lying," he said strongly, but his voice broke at the end. I shook my head sadly and so did Alice. He swallowed unnessicarially. He put on a brave face and responded. "I'll act innocent and hopefully keep her and whoever off of your trail." He said sadly. I know that these next few months and years will be tough.

I didn't tell anyone any unnessicary information allowed if we have ears on us. So far nobody had heard us yet. "Do not say anything that hints were we are headed," I said. They nodded and we said our final goodbyes to Edward. I hoped that I will see him again. I glanced at Ally's sleeping for, and drove away.

**EPOV**

I watched them drive away and my heart yearned to go with them instead of staying here, but I had to keep her off their trail. I ran back to Bella's house just as the sun was setting. I jumped through her window and settled down in her rocking chair. Bella was working on homework. She glanced up at me and beamed. I forced myself to smile back.

"Can you take me over to your house?" she asked. "I want to talk to Ally and try to convince her I'm not evil," she said sadly. This just proved it even more and broke my heart. I nodded and she stood up. I picked her up and jumped out of the window and ran swiftly to my house. We were there in a short amount of time.

I pretended to be utterly shocked and it worked because bella didn't suspect a thing. She burst into tears and I hung my head sadly. Bella was a better actor than i thought. I would have to be on guard. I pulled her into my embrace and rubbed her back. Everything besides what I own was gone. Everything was just gone.

There was a single note on the wall. I tried not to smile at Alice being so prepared. I glanced it over and passed it to bella.

_Dear Edward,_

_We are very sorry to have left you here without telling you. We thought it best if we left without telling you or Bella so it wouldn't damage any hearts to badly. we also knew you would beg us to stay. Everyone wishes you a bright future and happiness. BTW, Bella I forgot to tell you i went shopping and bought you a whole new wardrobe of clothes. I better see you wearing them or I'll come back to smack you on the head._

_Love, _

_Alice _

Bella laughed lightly at the end and dried her eyes. I was well aware that this would be the last of my family I would see for a good long while. I was just glad they were safe.

**APOV**

I was driving my car when I suddenly knew I was going to get sucked into a vision, so I pulled over and looked into the future.

_We're stopping at a gas station because Ally had been complaining for the last 5 minutes that she had to go to the bathroom. We pull over and she gets out skipping to the bathroom. I keep watch over here as she comes out of the bathroom only to be grabbed by the arm of a man. She lets out a scream and I jump out of the car as quick as possible and growl at the man as I see he isn't just a man, but a newborn. _

I jerk out of my vision and get out of the car. Everyone else joins me as I retell the tail. There's a collective gasp and Rosalie glances fearfully at Ally in her car seat. She's looking at us curiously. "When the vision happens I'll go with her, but you guys need to be by us when we get out. We also need to be careful, because 1. he's a newborn. 2. There's people around," I say.

They nod and we get back to out cars and drive. Now even 5 minutes back in does my vision start happening. Ally has to use the bathroom and we stop at the gas station. She gets out, but i fallow her this time. I cross my fingers and hope he doesn't approach us, but to my bad luck he does. He grabs Ally's arm and I growl.

"Let her go or you'll defiantly regret it," I snarl. He just chuckles. "You really think I'd hurt my daughter?" he says in mock horror. Everyone gasps and didn't see that one coming. I growled again. "I'm just here to sent a message. You can either give her to me now or I'll come for her later." he says menacingly.

"You'll never have her," Rosalie threatens. He chuckles darkly and lets got of her arm. "I guess i'll get her later. Don't worry I'll be back on her 16th birthday. Think of it as an early surprise." He said smirking. I hissed at him picking Ally up and protecting her. "You may think that you'll get her, but think again. Bad guys never win." I retort.

"What happened," Ally asked. I glanced at Carlisle and her spoke lowly. "We should tell her now. She safer if she knows the danger," he said. Everyone nodded and walked back to their cars. "I'll tell you when we get to the hotel okay?" I asked. She nodded and I strapped her in. "I'll catch up. I'm going to try to track him." I told them.

"Be careful, Carlisle told me. I nodded and headed towards the edge of the woods. I ran and darted though trees, but I couldn't find a trail. It had just disappeared.

**APOV**

I looked out the car window from my car seat at the light drizzle of rain. I frowned slightly. I hate the cold and stuff. I tried to pretend it wasn't raining while I colored in a princess in my princess coloring book, but I was just to sad to put my heart in it. I was a little scared. I was not expecting daddy to come back. Especially with red eyes.

I shivered at the thought and just focused on the darkening sky. A little over an hour later we made it to a simple motel. I smiled and clapped my hands. I really don't like the neck cramps I get from trying to sleep in the car. Mommy got out and helped me out of the car. Her face was kind of sad, and I asked her what was wrong.

She shook her hand dismissively and led me inside where we got our rooms. Everyone went into their rooms, but Carlisle and Esmé and mommy came into one room. "Ally deer can you sit down for a minute?" I nodded and sat down. "What we are about to tell you in a big secret that you can't tell anybody about," he said.

Mommy and Esmé looked really sad and again i wondered what was wrong. I watched Carlisle run his hard over his eyes tiredly before stopping and looking at me. "You can't run away or tell anybody okay?" he asked carefully. I nodded and he just blurted it out.

"We're vampires," he said looking at me. I sat silent and they watched me trying to figure out my reaction. I just sat very still.

**O: i'm so mean for leaveing you hanging ;) but I just know you'll love me anyways cause i'll write soom :D man Bella's cat is out of the bag now o.o poor edward got left with her :( thats soo mean, but he'll be back in Chapter... I can't tell you XD sry but it's for your own good. What good would the suspence be if I told you? So anyways write in your lovely reviews and make me happier than a little girl on a poney ride ^-^ Good night Las Vegas! jk I don't live in Las Vegas (even though I wish I did) O.O don't tell anybody thought :) jk again sooo bye my darling new friends ^-^!1111111**


	4. Life Moves On

**Heyyy :) Katie here lolz so anyways I feel bad for not writeing anything in awhile, so I hope this chapter makes up for so ya here's todays review (BTW These nest few chapter are going to be fast. If you guys want me to slow down and foucas on her younger days than thats fine, just tell me.**

**- Very sorry for the cliff hanger D: and thx for telling me what u thought. Lolz I hope you enjoy the chapter ^-^  
**

**DizzyIzzyCullen- Lolz ^-^ glad the chapter made you happy lolz hope you enjoy this one. :) And I feel bad for edward to XD**

**Gravind Divine- Heyy, glad my stories are awesome :) lolz enjoy!**

_You got it, you got it, some type of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, i hate this, your not the one I believe in_

_with god as my witness_

_- I caught myself by Paramore_

**APOV**

A million thoughts soared through my mind at once.

_Will they kill me?_

_How will I excape!_

_Wait, why would they wait untill now to eat me?_

_They still have golden oaras..._

I stared intently at Carlise. He was looking at me causiously. I didn't move, i just held still. Maybe if i don't move they won't attack. I made up my mind quickly. As long as I get some questions answered i'll be less afrad maybe. "Your going to kill me aren't you?" I said slowly. They all looked at me in shock.

"You really think we would hurt you?" Mommy asked sadly. I nodded slowly. Mommy burst into tears that wouldn't fall. I felt guilty for making her cry, but she was a vampire! Carlise smiled sadly. "Ally dearest we would never hurt you. Your part of our family." he said seriously. "Why wouldn't you harm me?" I said. "As I said before your part of our family, and we don't even drink human blood, only animals." He responded.

I relaxed a little and he told me everything else about vampires. Later that night I snuggled under the covers and went into a blissful dreamless sleep.

**RPOV**

"What are we going to do!" I said in a whisper shout to Carlise and Esme. "Our only hope is to just keep her safe untill then. She's going to have to make a choice," he said grimly. I could only nod my head stiffly. The best gift was knowing I could watch my baby grow up, but it killed me to know she could be taken away. I sighed and fought back tears.

I would just have to enjoy these next few years as much as I can. I went over to Ally's sleeping form and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

**7 Years Later**

**APOV **

It's been awhile since everything that happened. I was sitting on the couch with Emmet. "Don't you want to try and beat me?" he asks. I shake my head. "You hate loseing and I already know i'll win." I say confidently. He makes a face and I laugh and jump of off the couch and run upstaires. Esme found a house almost excatly like the one we had.

Beofre I could make it up the steps Esme callsme from the kitchen. I went in the kitchen and sat down. I looked up at Esme's and Alice's excited faces. I started to get nervous. "We aren't going shopping again are we? I'm pretty sure we spend all day yesterday doing that." I tell them. Alice frowns at me, but Esme is unfazed.

"We inrolled you in school," Esme said excitedly. I thought about this. I've never been to school before. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. Alice went into dreamy land (as I like to call it) and walked away. She did this whenever shopping ocorred. I rolled my eyes and watched as Esme started making dinner.

I headed to the backyard. "I'm going outside," I called to no one in preticular. "Okay dear," Esme called back. It was almost the end of summer. Fall was transofrming everything. Leaves where dancing gracfully in the air before landing on the ground. I pulled my coat around me tighter and walked over to my little house.

Emmet had built me a minuture house. It's just big enough for me to fit in it. I jsut turned 11 two weeks ago. I am only 5'3 though, but I don't mind. Alice and I can be short together. The only thing I had problems with was my cycle. It just happened, and I ran out of the living room like I was being chased. I was so afraid the blood would set off the house of vampires.

I was very pleased to find that they didn't find me yummy. I had laughed very hard at that. My mood instantly got depressed once I closed the door behind me.

_Flash Back_

_"Ally can you come in here?" Charlise called. I was walking by and opened the door. He looked sad. I sat down infrount of his desk. "Ally, now that you are old enough, you have a choice," He said slowly. "What kind of choice?" I asked. "One that will change your life forever." He told me grimly. My stomach dropped. "You mean weather or not I should change?" I asked softly._

_He winced, but nodded. "Before you answer, go out and think about it," He told me. I nodded and got up "Ally, we will love you no matter what you choose." He says kindly. I bit back tears and nod. _

_End Of Flash Back_

What did I really want? Could I give my life away? I sighed and listened to The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars on my Ipod. I made a list in my head of the pro's and con's.

Pros" I'll live forever, I'll be beauitful forever, No more having to use the bathroom, and I get to meeet my sould mate one day.

Cons" I have to hunt, I'll be uncontrolable, can't eat, and i'll have to watch people die as I live on, and no kids.

If I live forever I can be with my family forever and ever. I smiled and thought some more. I didn't have anything to lose. I should do it. I got off of the couch and ran inside to Charlise office. "Back so soon?" He asked. I playfully glared at him. "I think I know what want. Alout can change in 4 years, but I know what I want for now," I tell him.

He nods and I continue. "I want to become a vampre." I tell him. "How can you want that?" He askes sadly. "Charlise, you think your taking away my life, but your not. You are giving me more life. If I live forever thing of the things I will get to see and do. I don't have to worry about a timelimit on my life to do what I want." I tell him proudly.

He smiles happily back at me. "On your 16th birthday i'll change you," he says softly. I nodd and happily hug him. I know this is what I want. I want a chance to do everything my heart desires. I was rediculously happy.

**Next day**

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I wasn't prepaired for today at all. Yesterday Alice went overboard with the locker stuff. I got up and dressed for school and ate my breakfast. Afterwards I got into the car and Mom drove me to school. She smiled encouragely. "You'll do just fine," she tells me. I smile brightly back and nod before getting out.

I went over to a beauitiful oak tree and sat down. What i didn't notice was a girl sitting excatly the same way on the other saide. "Hey," she said making me jump a foot high. As I said I didn't notice a girl though. I smile shyly. "Hey, names Ally," i tell her. She smiled back and sticks out her hand. "Katie," she tells me. (**Lolz I felt the need to add myself as a character :D awesomeness, get to know me better)**

I smile warmly. I had a feeling we were going to be friends. "Well Hi Katie," I say shakeing her hand. She gets up and sits next to me. "Your new here right?" she asked excitedly. She is about my age and height. She has short brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. "That obvious?" i ask. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Yea, kinda," she says. I giggle and we launch into a long conversation. The bell rings and we get up. She is almost just like me. The rest of the day went like that. We talked as much as possible. I made 2 more friends that were Katie's friends two. They are Valeria and Paige. They are relally funny and are such dorks, but I like them.

I felt my life forming together.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long anyways i'm going to jump to 15 years old :d hope you don't mind my age jumping lolz it's just that I don't have any good ideas for that stuff. You are going to love the next one :) Can you guess who comes back? Ohhhhh it could be anyone, but I bet you know :D anyways read and review and cheack my wall for updates sometimes.!**


	5. Guess Who?

**Heyyyy guys :) sryy it took so long to get this up. It's time to smile brightly cause this is the chapter you have been waiting for :) Soooo review and enjoy ^-^ Oh and here's the review answers :D**

**Through the Mirror Darkly- thanks, and I will try to remember to fix my errors lolz I just get so excited to realize the chapter and I forget XD Thanks for reminding me! ^-^**

**Babigurlswagger- Heres the update you wanted :)**

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind_

_he broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it_

_- The Only exception by Paramore_

**Chapter 5**

**Guess Who?**

**4 Years Later**

My phone rings and I roll over in bed to answer it. "Hello," I say groggy. "Time to get up sleepy head," Katie yells to me through the phone. I hold it away slightly before rolling my eyes. "Katie, you are such a dork/weirdo," I tell her laughing. She always did the strangest things. I sigh, and get up. "Do I have to get up, and go to school?" I ask.

"Yes, now hurry up and get dressed. I haven't seen you in forever," She says dramatically. "You just saw me Thursday!" I tell her expasseratly. She laughs and pushed end. I get up and grab some clothes before heading towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower before heading downstairs. Today is my first day as a Senior.

"Hey mom," I call as I step into the kitchen. "Hi Sweety," she responds and puts a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you," I respond politely. She nods, and I eat quickly. "Excited for today?" Mom asks. I think about it for a minute. "Yea I am," I tell her. She smiles and starts cleaning in vampire speed.

I pick up my bag and run outside to jump into mom's car with Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Mom. We are still in Seattle. I don't think I could bear leaving behind my friends. My sisters and brothers didn't enroll in school until now. Our story is that they have been adopted over the years.

I get out and head to the office with everyone. I walk towards a nice looking woman who just started working here. "We're the Cullen Family, and we were wondering if you could give us our schedules," I ask nicely. She scowled a little before handing them over and not even saying anything. I roll my eyes at her rudeness and start walking outside.

We walk over to a deserted spot. "Everyone know the drill?" she asks. "Yea, we are all adopted because our mom can't have children, and Dad is the local doctor." I tell them. they nod in approval and we look over our schedules. I had most of my classes besides last period and 5th period with everyone.

I say my goodbyes and set off to Katie's blue PG Cruiser that just pulled in. I jump in the passenger seat. "Hey Katie," I tell her as I get in. I look over to find that it isn't Katie i'm looking at, but a guy I didn't know. I also find I jumped into the car next to hers. I sigh. "Wrong car again," I tell him. "Nice seeing you," I say and get out.

I get into Katie's cars this time and start laughing with her. "Did you see his face?" She asks. I laugh harder. "I didn't mean to do it," I tell her as my laughter dies down. Just then Paige and Valeria get into the back seat. "You guys should have seen what happened," I tell them. They look at me with confused faces.

"I accidentally hopped into that car next to us," I tell them. They start to laugh and when they calm down they ask what I said to him. I tell them and they go into another round of giggles. I glance at the black and get out. "Time to go," I tell them. They also get out and fallow me into the school. "What did he look like?" They ask at once. I laugh, but shrug. "I don't know. I only glanced at him." I say.

Katie pouts. "How sad," She says. "I wonder if her was cute." I roll my eyes at her and join Alice and Jasper in english. My morning classes go by pretty fast and soon enough it's lunch. I walk in with my friends and we pick a table near the back. I look around for my siblings, but don't see them. I pick out a salad.

I sit down and everyone joins me. "So, what are we doing this..." Paige says, but cuts off as someone pulls out a chair and joins us. I look at the boy who has joined us. He has pale skin and messy bronze hair. His eyes are covered with shades. "Hi," Katie says. i shoot a warning glance at her. "Hello. My names James Mason," He tells us. I don't trust this guy.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask gesturing to the empty spot on the table in front of him. He smiles slightly like he's remembering an inside joke. "No, I ate earlier. I am pretty sure he's a vampire. I pull out my phone and text mom under the table.

**I think there's a vampire here -A**

**Go outside, and i'll meet you there-M**

**Okay -A**

"Sorry guys. I was just asking mom if she wanted to see a movie tonight," I say after looking at there suspicious looks. They remain suspicous, but nod and turn back to James who is watching me intently. "It's rude to stare," I tell him rudely. He smiles. I roll my eyes and get up. "I got to go, but i'll see you guys later." I tell my friends.

"Have fun," Katie says. I smile and dump my tray. I walk outside to wait for mom. She appears out of nowhere and hugs me. "Are you okay?" she asks checking me over. I laugh lightly at her mothering. "Yes i'm fine." I tell her. She nods. "What did he look like?" she asks. "Bronze hair, pale skin, beautiful," I tell her.

He was wearing reflective glasses just like the ones you're wearing now," I say. She looks thoughtfully for a minute. "I wonder if it's Edward," she whispers hopefully. Edward, moms brother, was left behind in Forks so many years ago. I can't even remember what he looks like. Esmé was so sad that he left and she put away any pictures of him.

I didn't blame her. I missed him sometimes to. He probably doesn't recognize me. "I'll try to lure him out here," I tell her. she nods and I set out for the school. I'm in luck when I see him in the hall. "James," I call. "Come here for a second." He turns and walks over to me. I lead him outside. "Where are we going?" he asks.

I sigh. "Just fallow me." I say. I make my way back to mom. "Is it him?" I whisper. She nods. I turn back to him. "Welcome back Edward." I tell him. We finally had him back. I wonder if he even remember us. Maybe Bella brainwashed him. "Rosalie," He whispers unsurly.

**Ohhhhhh, looks like someone is back in the family :0 stay tuned for Chapter 6. Good news is were at 1,300 something veiws! Woo-Hoo. Thanks for everything. Read and review :). **

**Here's some random poems I looked up XD.**

**Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
And how it feels like heaven whenever you're with me.  
I just love the way you hold me in your warm embrace.  
And when I'm down, how you gently wipe the tears from my face.  
The way you kiss, how your lips softly and sweetly meet mine.  
The way you innocently look into my eyes, with love and passion  
and never cold like ice.**

So, you're asking, "How much do I mean to you?"  
Words can't explain how I feel,  
but honey, I love you!

**Have I Ever By Asian angel. **

**My Best Friend by Summer Cates**

The summer we met how could I have known  
I saw you that first time standing alone  
I was new to the crowd and a little bit scared  
I needed a friend who really cared  
I never thought it would be you who'd come when I was down  
I always felt if my life flooded you'd just let me drown

I don't know how it happened,  
you were suddenly my best friend  
I sat and listened to you cry  
Your broken heart I tried to mend

You told me about the girl you loved  
I told you be patient to look up above  
I said to trust God to really pray  
You said that you had, so I prayed everyday

I asked God to guide you and help you to see  
I told you you could always depend on me  
You got what you wanted but she doesn't treat you right  
You both argue and she always starts a fight

One night we were talking about something she'd done  
I had known I liked you but then it hit me all in one  
Suddenly I knew I loved you more than life itself  
and I broke down and cried all by myself

When I finally told you you didn't seem surprised  
I stood in front of you drying my eyes  
I love you more than words can say  
I think about you everyday

You are my best friend and I hate to see you cry  
I try to hide my feelings believe me(name) I try  
I know I'll never measure up to what you see in her,  
she's the luckiest girl I've ever known  
But just know you're never on your own  
I love you, my best friend

**Hope you enjoyed those heart warming poems and things :)**


	6. Together again

**Hey guys D: I know i'm a horrable person for not updating ): But guess what? I am going to post the next chapter in like an hour cause I wrote this chapter in Writing class :) sry if it's bad :P for some stupid reason I can't get good ideas when writing it down. Typing's better :D Hope you can forgive meh :) btw please review. It may seem insignifigant to you, but really it makes my day so much better and right now things aren't to good for me :( so please review D: **

_Sing us a song and we'll sing back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?_

_-My Heart by Paramore_

**Chapter 6**

**Reunion **

"Your alive?" I asked shocked. He smiled grimly. "Nice to know you missed me," He says flatly. I didn't appologize. He spent years with that physco path. Who knows what she told him. Mom wrapped her arms around him. He looked shocked, but quickly relaxed. "I didn't know you missed me," he says softly. Mom wasn't very loving towards many people, but it was good to see her doing it.

I walked up to him next and wrapped my arms around him. Sparks of electricty ran up my arms. I jolted back and Edward looked shocked. "Glad to have you back," I tell him. Outside my face was cool and unaffected, but inside I was in shock. What did this mean? You useually only heard of that sparks thing in paranormal romance books.

I smiled to myself. If vampires exsisted then why not true love? I shouldn't think of him that way. After all he did find out his mate was evil and physcotic. "You've grown alout," he says smiling sadly. I stood awkwardly. "I'll go get the others," I say to mom. She nods and I start walking. Part of me was on alert and the other half was thinking.

I round the courner and run into Katie who's crying recklassly and panicing. I pull her into a hug. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She starts talking quickly. "The hospitle called and said mom and dad got into an accident, and I need to be there," she says. "I'll go with you come on," I say rushing out of the school.

Mary and Mark were like a second family to me. They treated me like there own daughter. I can feel the tears starting to form, but I pushed it back. I need to take care of Katie right now, and crying won't help. We burst outside, and my mom rushed up to us with with edward in tow. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Katie's mom and dad have been in an accident," I say quickly. "Can you drive us?" She nods and we race to the car. I help Katie into the car and got in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she sank into my embrace. I tighned my arms and held back the tears. "They'll be fine," I teel her quietly.

She nods mutely. "No matter what i'll be here for you until the very end," I say. She sniffs lightly. "Thanks Ally. I love you like my own sister," she tells me smiling a bit. I see mom smile a bit and we are soon at hospitle. I hadn't even noticed that Edward was here to. I was grateful for the extra support.

When the car stopped we were out of the car and raceing down the parkinglot in seconds. We ran up to the nurse at the counter. "Are my parents okay? Mary and Mark Finnley?" she says in a rush. The nurse types a few things into the computer. "Doctor Cullen is with them in the emergancy room right now." she says flatly.

"You'll have to wait," she says. I nod my head and so does Katie. Just as soon Valaria and Paige rush in and engulf us in a hug. "Everything willl be fine," they coo. I can't hold the sobs anymore and they excape me and I break down. Katie sinks down with me. I was afraid of what would happen next. What will happen to Katie?

Our friends sank down to and we cryed together. They under stand what it's like to lose someone you love. They lost there mother to an accident, not long ago. Paige is Valaria's step sister. There mom and dad got married, but soon devorced after Valaria was 5. Her mom got remarried and they hhad Paige.

Not long after a drunk driver took her life away. I completely understood what it was like to lose a parent as well. we sat there for hours on end waiting for the news. I knew it wasn't good at all. Carlise came out not to much later with a remorsful look on his face. His words cut through me like a knife, and Kate's eyes became blank.

"I.. I couldn't save them," he says painfully. " They just couldn't hold on anymore," he tells us.

**OMG o.o don't kill me for the cliff hanger! I promise you i'll hurry up with the other one! I hope you don't mind seeing Katie alout more in the story though. I just thought that it would be good to make it more intresting :D sry about the short chapter lolz REVIEW PLZ! lolz :)**


	7. Life's Not Fair

**Heyy my favorite people in the world :D I made it to 2,266 Veiws! OMG so excited! :D Lolz litterally jumping for joy XD My mother thinks iv'e gone crazy :) Anyways you know the drill lolz Read and Review. Hope you enjoy :) **

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And convinced yourself it's not the reson_

_You don't see the sun anymore_

_- When it rains by Paramore_

**Chapter 7**

**Life's Not Fair**

I watched my bestfriend crumble into a million peices. All I could do was hold her. Soon enough the rest of the family are rushing in. They stop in there tracks when they see Edward. Esme and Carlise rush forward and engulf Edward in a hug. I smile sadly and sooth Katie's racking sobs. Mom comes over and smoothes my hair away from my face.

"Everything will be fine," she tells me. Katie looks up. "Nothing will be okay anymore," she says sadly. "There gone!" I pull back and look her in the eye. "Katie, your mom and dad wouldn't want you to be sad. Right now there up in heaven and they are probably going to be okay. They would want you to be happy okay?"

She nods and smiles. "Do you think they are really watching me?" she asks. I nod and hug her again. "I think I understand," she says. I smile brightly and hope everything will be okay. "I have no other family," she says softly. "What will happen to me?" I look up at mom pleadingly. Her eyes shone sadness and she nodded.

I squealed and jumped up hugging mom as tight as I could. She chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Should we tell her everything?" I ask quietly. Mom shrugs. "If thats what you want," she says. I turn around to a confused Katie. "Welcome to the family!" I say happily. She looks at me shocked. "I couldn't," she says shyly.

Esme rushes up to her and hugs her. "We can't just send you off to the adoption center!" she says sadly. "Let us help you," I tell her. "It would honor your parents," I say softly smiling at her. She tears up again and nods. I excidedly jump up and down. I sadly remeber what I have to tell her. "Let's go home. You should know a few thngs about us first."

* * *

We got home not to long ago. I'm sitting in the living room with everyone else. I brace myself for Katie's reaction. I had just finished my story. A slow smile creeps onto her face. "Can I see a trick?" she asks excitedly. I stare at her in shock. She looks at me innocently. "You've know how much I have wanted to be paranormal," she says.

I burst out laughing and my family looks at me in confusion. "I knew that, but I thought you were kidding!" I say still laughing. She rolls her eyes and smiles. My family is clearly in shock. I laugh at there priceless faces. Emmet recovers first and smiles before useing his strenght to lift up the couch we're sitting on.

"Show off," I mutter and smile at Katie's curious face. "Hey Emmet, when your done showing off we need to go get Katie's things," I tell him. He laughs and puts us down. "I'll take you. We'll get a U-Haul, pack, and go shopping!" Alice says excitedly. I smile widely. "Let's go!" I say pulling Katie off of the couch.

She laughs at us, but joins us. A few hours later we had everything packed and sent back to the house and we are on our way to the mall. Katie was protesting, but we just shushed her. We arrived not much later and hit every High-End store we could find. It was really fun, and it was closing time before we finally left.

We hauled all of our things to the car, and headed home. Kaite didn't even bother unpacking when we got home. She just went over to my bed and passed out. I stiffled my laugh and went to go change. I quickly took a shower and tucked Katie in before slipping into my own blissful dreams.

_I'm running at the speed of light. I run until I reach a meadow. The same meadow Rose found me in. In the center of the medow stands my real mother. She's sparkeling in the sunlight with her eyes closed and head tilted up. Her soft voice reaches my ears. "You have came back I see," she says. I rush forward only to be pushed back._

_I hesitantly hold my hand out and touch the invisable wall. "You must go, but I will see you again darling," she says. "Don't leave me again mommy," I say sadly. She smiles sadly. "It's okay darling," she tells me softly. I nod and she opens her eyes. The last thing I remeber before I wake is her blood red eyes. _

I wake up screaming and Katie rolls off of the ground and hits the floor. Immidentently Edward is there scanning the room for danger. He relaxes a bit but races over to me when he sees the tears running down my cheeks. Katie gets up and crawls over to me and wraps her arms around me. "I saw my mother," I sob out. They look confused.

"Where?" He asks. "In my dream. She was a vampire," I say sobbing." Edwards eyes soften and he wraps his arms around me to. "It will be okay. It was just a dream," He says soothingly. I sob for a few more minutes before i'm to tired to keep my eyes in. I snuggle back under the covers into what I hope is a better dream.

The next few months blur together. We go to school. Girls give fake smiles and sympathy, and we ignore them. Iv'e grown closer to Katie these last few months. Pretty soon Halloween in just around the corner, and so is the Halloween Ball. Alice is non-stop ordering spree at the moment. I'm sitting on my bed with Mom, Alice, and Katie. We are figuring out what we wanna be.

"I wouldn't mind being a 18nth centurty woman," I say. Alice gets excited and everyone agrees with my idea. "Maybe we all should do that," Mom says. "We could make the boys dress up," I giggle and we all start laughing as we can here the audible groans down stairs. Alice springs up and quickly looks into the future to see the outcome.

"It turns out to be an amazing idea," she says. They guys groan again and Edward appears. "Do we have to?" he asks. Alice nods and he groans again before leaving. We all glance at eachother before laughing again. An hour later Alice had everything ordered, but she wouldn't tell us what it looks like because it was a surprise.

"Just a hint?" I ask. She shakes her head and I pout before sulking off to the couch to read for alittle bit. I pull out my book Heaven, and quickly get lost in it. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice Edward sitting by me. I glanced over at him. "Hey," I say. He smiles. "Hello," He responds. "Any idea what Alice is making us wear?" I ask.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Not a clue," he says. I pout again start reading again. "Feeding time," Emmet says. Katie comes in with a shocked expression on her face. "I would like to live thank you very much," she says covering her neck. Emmet started to laugh, but Mom flitted in and smacked him upside the face.

"He means dinner is ready for you guys," she says expasseratedly. I laugh on my way to the kitchen. Katie breaths a sigh of relief before sitting down to eat with me. Alice glids into the kitchen and smiles brightly. "There here!" she says. "How did you get them here in less than 5 hours?" Katie asks. Alice laughs.

"I have skills," she says crypticly before leaving. I roll my eyes and quickly finish my food. Some times Alice can be really weird. Don't get me wrong, shes awesome, but she's just weird sometimes. I wash the dishes and go back to the living room to see Edward in the spot I left him. I sit down and glance at him.

He's been acting really strange latly. He seems nervous around me sometimes. It takes all of my will not to laugh at though. How could me, a mere mortal, make Edward nervous. I just shrug it off and finish my book in blissful silence.

**Heyy guys :) hope you enjoyed! Have a good weekend and i'll report back as soon as I can. Hope it wasn't to borning or anything :D sooo anyways byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. LOlz ^_^. Keep cheacking back and btw:**

**REVIEW PLZ! It meants the world to me!**


	8. New Love

**This is the chapter you might have been hoping for! Anyways i'm really sorry that I haven't written in a bit. D: school had been soooo stressful :"/ I won't get into all of that junk so here is my daily song. BTW READ AND REVIEW PLZ! I'll love you forever! 3. :)**

**Links to pics in stories: **

**Ally's dress, images/search?q=Southern+Belle+dresses&view=detail&id=BDE5489644EFFEF7CA07D12E771B BCC3F8BEFEA4&first=79**

**Alice's dress**:** images/search?q=Southern+Belle+dresses&view=detail&id=A47972389450EC0AA31A6BF25677 4C85EE8F1884&first=162**

**Rosalie's dress: images/search?q=Southern+Belle+dresses&view=detail&id=C29050C84E1BFB872126125F176F EC8B67D97BE6&first=79**

Katie's dress: images/search?q=southern+belle+costume&view=detail&id=CD9BCD7202114D2C0222251B4985 E890546CB751

**Edwards costume: images/search?q=18th+century+tuxedo+pics&view=detail&id=9F4FF9DF793EC58D8A4E340D4158 C582F58EC0F5&first=194**

_Darling look at me_

_Can't you see_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_-Carrie Underwood Look At Me_

**Chapter 8**

**New Love**

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled brightly. Alice had truly made me into an 18th Century Southern Belle. It was a dark blue with ruffles everywhere. The bottom lining was black and fanned out when I spinned. Alice's dress was similar to mine, but her's was pink. Mom was wearing a beautiful red dress with white lining.

Katie's was purple and pink. A small umbrella and hat went with her costume. Alice put my hair in a beautiful up do with just a few strands curling around my face. I walked out into the hall with everyone. we descended the stairs, but I stopped when I saw Edward leaning against the railing of the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He looks amazing.

His eyes widened and he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. I finished the walk down the stairs and he held out his arm, and I took it. "You look amazing," He murmured. I smiled. "So do you," I tell him blushing slightly. He placed a small kiss on my hand, and my heart sped up a little bit. he chuckled and led me to the living room.

Everyone looked breath-taking. I went up to Alice and hugged her tightly and carefully making sure not to mess my costume up. "Thank you," I said a million times a minute. she smiled and laughed. "Okay I get it. Your very grateful." I laughed and pulled back.

I blushed when Edward came up to me and put his arm around me. Alice and Katie shared a knowing look and I rolled my eyes playfully. Emmett came up to me, and was about to hug me when Alice shot him a death glare and stepped in fount of me. "You will not ruin my master piece Emmett," She says.

I laughed with everyone else. Emmett looked a little scared. Esmé and Charlise were wrapped in each others arms on the couch. I smiled. They were probably glad to finally get some alone time. Edward nodded slightly conforming my thoughts. Esmé smiled at us. "Everyone just looks wonderful," she says.

"Thanks Esmé," I tell her. She nods, and shoos us off. "Okay guys, let's go." Alice says clapping her hands. I laugh and fallow Edward as he leads me outside. Edward opens the door, and I get in the passenger seat of the Volvo. "Thanks," I tell him. He nods and smiles slightly. They were having the party at the Watterson Hotel.

It was pretty fancy hotel. The car right was in comfortable silence. Edward kind of looked a bit nervous though. The hotel entrance had cob webs and twinkling lights everywhere. A huge Sign said **Happy Halloween! **I smiled brightly. I have always loved dances. Edward parked and opened my door.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He held out his arm and I took it following him and my family to the hotel. We stepped inside, and I was bursting with excitement. Jasper chuckled lightly, and smiled at me. I smiled back. We all danced and had fun for a little bit. After a while Edward led me outside a back door into a garden.

This hotel must be fancy if there is a garden. He led me over to a bench and I sat down. He sat next to me and I turned towards him. "I brought you out here to tell you something important," he says quietly. "You can tell me anything," I say and smile encouragingly. He smiled and began his speech.

"I know I have only know you for a short while, but I've grown so close to you. I feel the need to be next to you every second of the day. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I think I'm in love with you. You are going to be a vampire soon, and I want you to know I want to spend eternity with you. " He tells me.

I smile brightly, and tears of joy threaten to spill over my cheeks. I try to hold them back, but they spill over anyways. Alice is going to murder me. Edward looks shocked. "I didn't mean to make you cry." he says sadly. I start to laugh, and he looks at me like I'm insane. "No silly, I'm very happy," I say before scooting over and throwing my arms around his neck.

He relaxes instantly, and wraps his arms around my waist. "oh, and by the way I love you to," I tell his happily. He sighs happily. He pulls my chin up and kisses me softly testing my reaction. When I don't push him away he deepens the kiss, and I tangle my finger in his hair. Electric shocks go through my body.

He pulls away and I pout a bit. He laughs and pulls me into his lap. "Alice will probably only murder me," he says. I laugh and pet his cheek. "Don't worry I'll protect you," I say. He smiles and right on time Alice walks out and pulls me away to fix my makeup. I sadly wave to Edward. Alice pulls me into the bathroom and starts to squeal.

"Omg! He finally kissed you, and pronounced his love to you!" Alice says happily. I laughed. "I shared with the girls, so you don't have to do it later. Rosie wants to give him the Mother talk." she says. I just nod and smile brightly while she redos my makeup. It didn't take long, and when her was done she led me back to Edwards side.

I smiled happily as he pulled me onto his lap. I got a creepy feeling I was being watched and surveyed the room. My eyes rested on a girl who looked to be older than me. She was wearing a blue dress that went way above her knees. The thing barely covered her body for crying out loud. She was wearing a blue mask.

It had gold markings, and a few blue fluffy feathers. What disturbed me the most was her blood read eyes. My blood ran cold and I looked at Edward who was looking at her in disgust and hatred. He girl smirked and sauntered over to us. "Hey Eddie, did you miss me?" She asked in a baby voice only belonging to the one and only Bella Swan.

**Omg sooooo exciting. Didn't see that one coming did you? If I mentioned something earlier about Bella that doesn't fit with this plz tell me because I don't want to confuse anyone. I haven't written in so long and I was waiting for just the right inspiration :). Sorry for the cliffhanger! Plz don't harm me! Anyways, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) THANK YOU!**


	9. Devil In The Flesh

**HI! I hoped you missed me :) anyways sooo sorry I made you wait :( it's all over now so don't worry. BTW should I end it here and make a sequal after her transformation? Cause I might! :D REVIEW AND HERES TODAYS REVIEWS: Uhh since I didn't post them since chapter 6 i'll do it now:**

**Guest: Here's your update :)**

**Zaymiller17: Thank you!**

**CityBookWorm: Nice to hear from you again, but yup she's back!**

**Guest: Yay update :D**

**Peacegirl94: Thanks :) **

_**She's got the devil in her heart**_

_**But her eye's they tantalize**_

_**She's gonna tear your heart apart**_

_**but her lips are really thrilling! **_**(WTH?)**

_**-Devil in her Heart by The Beatles**_

**Chapter 9**

**Devil in the Flesh**

I gasped in shock. No sooner we were surrounded by our family. "What are you doing here?" Edward spat. Bella smiled slowly. "That's no way to treat your true love is it?" she asks. Edward is up in a flash and had me behind him. "I will never love you. Ally is my true love," he growls. I peak around him, while fearfully clutching his arm.

He protectively slips his arm around my waist. "Leave, and go back to your grave," Mom sneers at her. "Oh no, I'm not leaving until I get my mate back. My master also sent me to remind you that he's coming for his property," Bella says happily. Edward growls at her. "I'll never be yours," he hisses. I smile internally, but then I'm scared again.

"Don't place hard to get," she purrs sickly. Her aura is different. It's now pitch black. When I was younger it had some gold in it. "Leave now or I will personally put you back to your grave," mom threatened, protectively standing next to me. Bella's gaze shifted to me. She smiled wickedly. " If it isn't the little brat," she sneers.

I shirk back a little. It's kind of pathetic, but she is an evil vamp. "It seemed like it was just yesterday when your mother was ripped to shreds, by my master. She was turned, and killed. What a pity, if only she would have done her job,and looked for you." she spat smiling evil. Edward growled at her.

I looked around frantically for Katie. I was happy when I saw her dancing with Dylan, a boy from school. "My mother did what she had to do to protect me. I know she is safe in heaven now. You are just a heartless piece of scum," I tell her. Pure hatred is what consumes her. A spout of bravery pops out of nowhere.

"You are crazy if you thing you will ever get Edward back. He loves me, and I love him in return. There is nothing you can do about that," I say glaring at her with all I have. She just smirks. "I'll get him no matter what, and you will be gone soon," she says darkly before disappearing. Everyone seems to relax a little.

"Maybe it's time we go home," I tell them quietly. I was really surprised to find that nobody even noticed what happened. They all nodded and I went off to collect Katie. She was sitting at a table with Paige, and Valeria. "Hey Katie, were heading off so it's time to go," i tell her. She nods and starts to ger up, until Valeria restrains her.

"She doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to," Valeria tells me icily. I stare at her in shock. "What 's your problem," I ask her still in shock. "Your my problem," she says getting up. She gets in front of me, and pushes me down. I let out a small gasp of shock. Paige and Katie are unmoving staring at Valeria in horror.

What has possessed my friend to do this to me. "What did I ever do to you?" I ask not holding back the hard edge in my voice. Where is my family when I need them? "Don't act like you don't know," she screams at me. "I thought you were my friend, but I had to find out the cold hard truth that you ."ver were, you just stringed me along."

What in the world is she talking about. "What are you talking about?" I ask her trying to get up. She puts her heel on my stomach and pushes me back down. Everyone was staring now. The teachers didn't even do anything about it. "Bella Swan told me everything you said," she says angrily. "She told me how you were best friends and you backstabbing her."

I scoffed at that. "Bella was never my friend and never will be," I tell her. She looks at me with doubt and anger. "Yea right," she says. She steps over me, and walks out the door. Katie rushes over to me, and helps me up. "She's back?" she asks me quietly. I nod and we quickly leave. I told Katie everything awhile back.

We got outside, and quickly ran to our family. "What took you so long," Emmett asked eyeing my messy hair. I glared at him. "Bella convinced one of my friends that I never liked her and was just using her," I tell them angrily, with a hint of sadness. Edward is at my side instantly comforting me. "We will fix this, I promise," he says quietly.

I nod and bury my head into his neck, tightly hugging him. Everyone else gets into their cars while Edward helps me to his. He opens the door and I get in. The drive was quiet, but not uncomfortable. When we got home I got out of the car and quietly walked inside. Carlisle, and Esmé looked up and smiled, but frowned when they took in our expressions.

"What happened?" Esmé asked worriedly. "Bella's back for revenge."

**Yay awesome chapter :) If I get at least 5 reviews I will make the next chapter her transformation chapter :) YAY REVIEW!**


	10. New Prespective

**O: fancy seeing you here lolz jk, I left you hanging, so here's your update. :) ENJOY + REVIEW when yuor done :D. Btw here's the reviews.**

**City bookworm- Yea, most people like evil Bella :). Lolz you'll just have to find out :D**

**Chrissy- I don't have a problem with Bella, I just wanted to make the story different than my other ones.**

**Guest- lolz**

**Tasha3- Glad you like it! I understand how that feels, so it's not a good feeling. Here's your update!**

**APOV**

**Chapter 10**

_**You, with your switching sides, and your wild fire lies**_

_**and your humiliation**_

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again**_

_**as if I don't already see them**_

_**I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out**_

_**cause i'll never impress you**_

_**I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**-Taylor Swift, Mean**_

There was a a few gasps, but I didn't notice from who. My life was falling apart right Infront of my eyes. She's back for revenge. "We need to change her now, if she's back we don't need any hesitation," Carlise says calmly. I walk to the nearest couch, and sink down.

"Edward, if it has to happen, can you please change me?" I ask quietly. He nods grimly. i imagined changing on a special day, not because I have to. He sits next to me placing a tender kiss on my cheek, before biting my neck. I awaited the pain.

_Three days of pain, and burning later_

I opened my eyes to a new world. Everything was much clearer, and sharp. I breathed in the scents of the house. From the looks of it I am laying on my bed, in my room. I rolled my head to my left, and saw someone's fingers intertwined with my own.

I glanced up to see Edward. I smiled softly. "Don't you look handsome," I tease. He looks at me in confusion, and wonder. "Are you okay? No newborn has ever acted this way," he tells me quietly. I smile widely at him. "i always knew I was special," I say jokingly.

I sit up, and roll my eyes at the sky blue dress I was in. No doubt it was Alice. For a second panic flares through me. "Katie isn't here is she?" I ask hurriedly.

"No, no it's okay. we would never put her in danger like that," he says. I relax instantly. Alice, and mom skip into the room, quickly hugging me. Alice speeds out the room bringing back a full length mirror.

My blond hair had beautiful golden blond bouncy curls, my complexion was smooth, and perfect. When I took in my eyes they were a deep crimson. I smiled at Edward who was standing behind me.

He took my hand pictures passed before my eyes. It was all of Edwards memories. There was some that he probably didn't even remember. I could feel everything he felt.

Edward was glowing practically. Alice, and mom were looking at us in confusion. "Did I see what I think I saw?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. I race over to Alice, and take her hand.

Apparently Alice was in a mental hospital when she was little, because she saw visions. Then when there was a fire, a vampire named Victoria saved her life. Sadly to my poor mind her personal memories of Jasper, and her showed up.

I let go of her hand. "No wonder you hate being a mind reader," I tell Edward. He starts to laugh at Alice's face. If she could be embarrassed she would. I join him in his laughter.

"I can see people's history. Even memories you can't remember," I tell Alice and mom. They nod. Then I notice that were the only ones around. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Everyone else took Katie to the movies, while we make sure you hunt." Alice says. Now that I think about it my throat only tingled, like when your foot falls asleep, and it just gets non-numb.

"My throat just feels tingley. I think you guys exaggerated a bit when you told your stories," I tell them. They all look at me in astonishment. "What? It's true," I say is defense.

"It's okay love, we are just surprised," Edward tells me. He turns to Alice, and mom. "I'll take her hunting, and we'll be back soon," he says. They nod, and he leads me out of the house.

We take off into the woods, really fast. Usually you would think it's scary, but knowing that you can't get hurt helps a lout. He teaches me how to hunt, and soon the annoying tingling is gone.

When we are running back, I stop in my tracks, and so does Edward. Standing infront of us is Bella, again. She smirks. "I see somebody finally got changed. Like that will help you," she says.

I growl fercily at her. "All bark, and no bite." she says causally. "What do you want this time?" Edward asks. A smile tugs at her lips. "Prepair for war, she says.

"Meet us in the clearing in Forks, Washington. Eather prepair for war, or surrender. If you don't show we'll kill your sister," she threatens me. Now i'm just confused.

"i don't have a sister stupid," i tell her. She grins evilly yet again. "That's what you think," she says before disappearing.

**Sorry short chapter! I know it took forever, and i'm sorry. I will try better next time! I just have tons of drama going on with my friends, so I never have time D: SORRY! Anyways: **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Quick Authors Note

**Hey guys, this will be really quick, but i'm holding a vote. Who thinks Ally really should have a sister?**

**Just vote yes or no, and what you think her name should be. **

**THANK YOU**

**-Katie**


	12. Shifting Worlds

**Hello my darling friends :). How's it going? Anyways sorry i'm being slow at putting up chapter XD. Here you go! Btw here's todays reviews.**

**JustAGirlInAFantasyWorld- Lolz XD**

**R.S. Karazura- Sorry :-/**

**Firekikalata- Awe thanks you made my day :).**

**City bookworm- Thank you!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE PLZ**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**-A thousand years, Christina Perri**_

_I have a sister. A real blood sister. _The only thing I had to worry about is that Bella was lying, and I don't have a sister. We just stood in the middle of the woods in complete, and utter shock. "We should get back to the house, and tell them what happened." Edward says quietly.

I nod, and he puts his arm around my waist, and leads me in the direction of the house. I fallowed numbly. What are we going to do? "Don't worry, we'll figure this out," Edward tells me.

Soon enough were back, and everyone is outside waiting for me. "How did it go..." Mom says cutting off her own sentence, when she see's my troubled face. She rushes forward, and hugs me. "What happened? Was it a human, oh honey it happens to everyone sometimes, and since your so new..." "No mom it wasn't that," I cut her off.

"Then what happened then?"

"Bella payed us a visit,"

"What when?"

"In the woods not 5 minutes ago."

"She said we fight, or surrender, and if we don't show up she'll kill my sister," I say sadly, and unsurly. "You have a sister?" they all asked at once. "I don't know," I shurgged. They all looked confused.

"She said that if we didn't show up they would kill her, but I don't even know if I really have a sister," I tell them softly. Suddenly mom, and Aunt Alice, were hugging me tightly.

"It's okay, we'll fix everything," mom tells me. I just nod sadly. I turn my head to see Mo's car pull up. Katie gets out, and gasps at the sight of my eyes. "it's okay I won't hurt you," I sooth her.

She relaxes slightly. She tentivly walks forward. I hesitantly breath in. Surprisingly she doesn't smell like food. She smells like warm brown suger. I turn to my family. "she doesn't smell like food!" I tell them excitedly.

"Am I supposed to take that as offense?" she asks. Emmett starts to laugh really hard. "You are... offended... that she... doesn't want... to eat... you?" he says gasping through unneeded breaths.

I smiled at Katie's embarrassed face. Everything soon turned serious. "Alice do you know when Bella will be at the battle field?" I ask her. Her eyes cloud over for a second before she answers.

"We have until next Saturday, so a week. I say we leave now. We are going to have to get help from the wolves," she says in disgust. My eyes widden slightly. "Real werewolves?" I ask.

"No, there shapeshifters. They turn into wolves whenever they want." Edward explains. I nod, and dash off to my room to pack. I started to pack, but I stopped, and sat down on my bed.

Edward lightly tapped on my open bedroom door. "You okay?" he asks softly. I smile slightly at him. "Yea, i'm just a little confused." I tell him quietly. He walks over to me, and put his arms around me.

"It will be okay, don't worry," he says reassuringly. I nod. "I have to finish packing now," I tell him getting up, and moving towards my half packed suitcase. At lightening speed everything is packed.

I turn around, and smile. "All done," I tell him. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I can feel the familiar electric sparks flying off of us. I turn around and smile at him.

"Thank you," I tell him. He looks at me with a confused expression. "For what?" He asks. "Just for being there and loving me," I tell him truthfully. He smiles softly. "You don't have to thank me," he says.

"l love you," I tell him. He leans forward and kisses me softly. "I love you too," he says softly. I snuggle into his chest, and let the world fall away.

**The Next Day**

We arrived back in forks in the early hours of the morning. It would take the movers awhile to get here, because unlike us they need to sleep. We would have stopped, but Katie refused.

At the moment she is sprawled out on the air mattress. I quietly giggled at her haystack hair, and drool. I wonder if that's how I used to be when I went to sleep. I smiled, and went to go find Edward.

I found him sitting in a tree outside by the river. "What are you doing?" I ask curiously. His head turned in my direction, and he smiled. "Everyone went hunting, so I decided to just sits and listen to the birds."

I smiled and jumped up into the tree on his lap. "Care for some company," I say laughing at his shocked expression. A huge grin breaks out over his face. "I can't imagine not having you beside me," he says kissing me deeply.

Our perfect moment was with Emmett's annoyingly true song. "Edward, and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang with a bellowing laugh at the end. Then mom smacked his head.

I giggled. "Thanks mommy," I say. Emmett pouts. "How come you don't call me daddy?" He asks with fake hurt. "you suck at being a fatherly figure," I say sticking out my tongue at him childishly.

Mom drags him away taking his pout with her. I turn back to Edward who looking at me with amusement. "When are we going to the meeting with the wolves," I ask him seriously.

His expression darkens a little bit. "Tonight around 9," he says. I run my hands in his hair soothingly. "Don't worry," I tell humid. "Everything will go smoothly." He relaxes, and I lean into him.

8:45 PM

"Were is everyone going?" Katie asks me slightly confused. "We're going to have a meeting with the werewolves," I tell her. "I want to go!" She says strongly. I look at her like she was crazy.

She looks embarrassed. "It feels like I should be there. Like something important is going to happen to me if I go," she says sincerely. I sigh in defeat. "Fine," I tell her. She gets really excited, and starts bouncing like Alice.

Between Katie,Alice,mom and I there is hardly anything left in the mall when were through with it. Emmett calls us the Barbie Doll Squad. Mom hit him of course. Speaking of witch here comes Alice now.

"Here's your outfits girls," she says handing us some clothes. We stare at her like she has lost her marbles. "We're just going to have a meeting with the wolves," I tell her. "I can't see what will happen, but I haves a good feeling that something is going to happen.

i shrug and change into the beautiful royal blue strapless dress, with matching heels. It went down to my knees. Katie was wearing a black short jacket, a blue tank top under it, and jeans.

I was glad tonight was going to be warm outside. "You look great," I tell her. She smiles doubtfully. "Thanks, you to," she says. I walk down the stairs with Katie beside me.

Edward met me halfway, and slipped his arm around my waist. "You look beautiful he murmurs to me. I smile him. "Thank you," I Tell him. He just smiles. "My eyes are burning," Katie yells running away. I laugh.

We finally make our ways down the stairs, and rush out the door. I giggle at Emmett giving Katie a piggy back ride, as we run through the woods. How are we the same age?

"Another thing crossed off of my bucket list. Giving a human a piggy back ride," Emmett says excitedly. I roll my eyes at him. "Emmett you can't die. Why do have a bucket list," I ask.

He thinks about it for a moment. "I don't really know," he says. I just laugh at him. Soon we were at the clearing, and 4 tanned buffed men stood in front of us. 4 horse sized wolves stood behind them.

**Katie's POV**

I hid behind Emmett, and peaked around his arm, they were discussing the treaty until they saw me. The man growled. "Your keeping a human with you!," he yelled. "You heartless creatures took her away from her family, and friends!"

This spiked my anger. I stepped forward. "How dare you talk to my family that way! you know nothing about me! Both my parents are gone, and my only best friend is Ally, because my other friends turned on me. If it Weren't for Rosé, I would be suffering in foster are alone!" I said finishing my rant.

I took in all of there shocked faces, landing Un the last one, I gasped, and stared at the face I would never forget for the rest of my life. I stared at him, and he stared at me, making a warm feeling spread through me. I smiled widely, as my world shifted around me.

**Woah, I bet you would have never expected that did you? Anyways you have until the next chapter the vote, so vote while you can! Review :)**

**VOTE PLZ plus REVIEW**


	13. You Revolve Around Me

**HI! Yes i know I'm a horrible person for leaving you but i got a writers block on this chapter so here i am! So enjoy! :****P! Oh yea, so you still have some time to vote on Ally's sisters name ^-^. So do that when your done here!**

**Vote while you can! Name only this time tho.**

_**A thousand other boys could never reach you**_

_**How could I have been the one?**_

_**I saw the world spin beneath you**_

_**And scatter like ice from the spoon**_

_**Black Balloon, by The Goo Goo Dolls**_

**Katie's POV**

Nothing mattered in that moment. I felt so happy, and I didn't even know why. Could I really feel so close to this boy who was still staring at me?I felt like I was in a weird dream calm, happy state. Did I get drunk?

Was this all a dream? I snapped out of it when I head the leader start to yell at him. "How could you Imprint on her!" he yelled."I can't help who I imprint on!" He said calmly. My family aside from Edward, and Ally is looking at them in confusion. I quietly scooted over to Ally.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ally!"

"Later"

I sighed, and went to go stand next to Emmett again. Finally after awhile Carlisle got tired of there bickering. "That's not all we came here for," he said calmly. The leader glared at him, and I glared the the leader.

"What are you here for then?" he asked. Carlisle explained everything, and I tuned out to stare at the boy. I know it sounds creepy, but I couldn't resist. I felt like I was drawn to him. The wolves started to growl.

"We will help you, but after this the treaty will remain as it is," the leader said sternly. I glared at him can someone be so grumpy? Edward smiled a little at that. "Seth is allowed over if that's what he wants," Carlisle tells him.

"Thank you Carlisle," Seth says. His voice is as sweet as honey. It made me melt a nods, and they take off, besides Emmett. "They left us," I tell him in disbelief. He laughs, but shakes his head.

Seth hesitantly takes a step over the imaginary line. When nothing happens he starts to walk towards us. "I guess we need to talk somethings over," Seth tells me. I nod hesitantly. "Emmett do you mind? I promise to get her home safely," he tells him.

Emmett nods reluctantly at my 'I'll be fine look'. Emmett took off and I now stood alone with Seth.I waited quietly while he tried to word it right. "I imprinted on you," he says hesitantly. "What's that," I ask.

"It's when you see your soul mate for the first time. It's like nothing else matters but her. You revolve around me. Your my sun," he says smiling brightly."That's amazing," I tell him. I lean forward and wrap my arms around him, and he does the same.

"Your so warm," I tell him. He laughs a little bit. "That's a wolf thing," he tells me. "Let's get you out of here," he says.

"Stay here, and ill switch forms. We'll run home," he says. I nod, and he runs into the woods, coming back as a wolf.

I lightly stroke his fur, and he licks my cheek, before bowing down so I can climb on. I hang on tight while we dash into the night. Not much longer later are we back at the house. I slid off, and wait for Seth to change back. When he does I take his hand and lead him inside.

"We have arrived," I tell them happily. A course of greetings comes from everywhere. I pull him into the living room where everyone else trickles in. Carlisle is eagerly sitting on the edge of the couch.

"So Seth, how does imprinting work, and what is it?" Carlisle asks. "it's an un breakable bond that starts when you see your soulmate," he tells him.

He proceeds to tell every one a the basics about the wolves. Personally I didn't care what we are talking about as longs as I was by Seth.

**APOV**

How could these past few weeks turn into an upcoming battle? We had so little time to prepare. At the moment im watching Jasper train us for battle. I sighed sadly and leaned against a tree. **  
**

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist. "Are you okay love?" He asks me. I nod slightly. "I'm just so worried about what's going to happen," I tell him sadly.

"Its okay, everyone is going be fine, Alice has seen it," he says reassuringly. I lean into him, and sigh in relief.

"I'm glad," I tell him. "Let the games begin."

**Im sorry its short and boring :( but there are surprises to come! Review and vote!**


	14. Quick Authors Note 2

**Sequal or no?**

**That's the question! **

**What do you think?**

**Sorry for the interruption, move on to the real story :)**

**Review!**


	15. The Battle Part 1

**Hey everyone i'm sorry iv'e been gone! My computer broke :-/ were back on track now! Without further ado here's your chapter! Review!**

_Kandi boy raver  
He's the one for me  
And when the music starts to play  
He'll be dancing to the beat  
He's my kandi boy raver  
Moving with the flow  
When when he holds me tight  
Don't wanna let him go_

_-Little Kandi Raver S3rl_

**Chapter 15**

**The Battle Part 1**

**Apov**

The next week was spent training. Katie spends most of her time in La Push. I was sad at first that I wouldn't see her as much, but I got over it quickly. If it makes her happy I should be happy to. Katie has sucssesfully ended the fued with the wolves. We are all family now.

It was hard not to worry about the battle. Now with the knowlage of having a sister it weighed down on my shoulders like hundred pounds. What if I wasn't fast enough to save her?

I knew my worry was making everyone else worry so i tried to hide my emotions when they are around. I just can't hide it from Jasper. I now shared a room with Edward, much to my mothers dissaproval.

Now we are outside practicing with the wolves. I was practicing with Leah. Strangly enough we got along really well, much to everyone's shock. She charged at me and I easily stepped aside.

She skid and ran, then jumped. I leaned backwards really far practically doing a back bend. She changed tatics. Instead of charging me she circled me. then when I was caught off gaurd she snapped my hair efficiently pulling my head back.

"Hey now don't rip out any hair. I don't know if it grows back!" I tell her teasingly. She just snorts a laugh letting go of me. She runs into the forest, and comes back human.

She smirks at me. "Good game," she says. "This is not a game you two," Jasper says coming up next to us. I pout at him. "Way to take out the fun in everything!" I say smacking him.

He just rolls his eyes at us. "That's my job," he says walking away. "Well I have a feeling we are going to win," Leah says. I nod agreeingly. Lately iv'e stopped worrying.

I stiffened at the scent of a vampire. I turned to the woods. Everyone else froze. A short looking girl bounced out of the woods happily. When she sees us frozen she looks guilty.

"I didn't interrupt something did I?" she asks. I cautiously shake my head. She lights up again. "So, witch once of you is Mary Alice Brandon?" She asks. Alice steps forward.

"My names Alice," she says. The girl squeals loudly, and jumps forward hugging Alice. Alice just looks confused. It clicked in my find before she said it. "I'm Lucile lily Brandon," she tells everyone.

I step forward, and place my hand on her shoulder. I gasp. "it's true, she's your sister," I say. Alice looks devistaded. "I have a sister, and i didn't protect her?" she asks herself sadly.

"Don't worry I love this life!" she says happily. I see that the wolves have left, and sujested we all go inside. We all sit on the couches. "So waht's your story?" I ask.

" Was born in 1905. My parents were Victoria, and Joshua Brandon. We lived in Biloxi, Mississippi. I was 13 years old when they took Mary away to our local institution for thinking she could predict the furture. I never saw her again until now after that. Our parents pretended you never exsisted, and we moved away to Goldberg, Kansas. Nobody ever knew about Mary, and we were living there for 3 years until we got word that the institution burned down. I was outside brushing down my poney Sugar one dau when I heard a twig snap behind me. Suagr freaked out, and kicked me i the hip unabling me to move. Mother and Father were in town that day, so nobody heard me when the vampire attacked me. They told me that you were a vampire to, so when I excaped I searched everywhere for you. I have know found you again!" she finishes happily.

He expression is sad when she sees Alice crying. She moves to her to comfort her, and alice crys in her shoulder. We quickly explain our situation, and Lucy happily agrees to help us much to our sadness.

After that we quickly left.

**A few days later**

**LPOV**

With my new family we ran to the battle feild awaiting the coming war. I wasn't nervous or scared. I knew I would make it out of here. I finally found my big sister again, and I wasn't giving up. Suddenly they stepped through the woods, and we prepaired ourselves for war.

**Hey guys, how was that? Anways I love all my fans, and I'm sad this story is coming to an end soon! Bye! Review!**


	16. The Battle Part 2The End

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to be back and typing. I was trying my hand at doing book reviews on youtube but that didn't do anything... There was like 3 veiws, so I have learned typing is more my thing :D Enjoy!**

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fightin till the wars won**_

_**I don't care if heaven dont take me back!**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**-The Cab, Angel With A Shot Gun**_

_**(I'm sorry if this song offends you)**_

**APOV**

**Chapter 16**

We stepped onto the feild and were met by Bella, and a hord of new borns. She smiled sickly. "Send forth the girl," She calls back to someone. There was pushing and shoving, and then a girl exactly like me was pushed out into the open. I gasped with the rest of my family. She was even a vampire. Like me.

"Here, you can have her, but I garantee you wont win." she snarles. I smirk at her. "Thats what you think. Then we charge. The wolves slip out of there hiding places and we take them by surprise.

I make my my through the battle tearing vampires apart in my path. Then I try to lure Bella away. She gladly fallows me. Once we are away from the battle she lunges forward. I grab her arm spinning away from her other arm and bringing it behind her. I rip it off and try to grab her other arm.

I missed and she pulled me back by the hair. She bites my sholder, and I fight the urge to cry out. I hooked my leg under hers and knocked her down. I spun around, and quickly detaches her other arm. She kicks me, and I go flying. She trys to bite me again, but i quickly grab her hair, and pull back , then detaching her head.

I shudder at the display and tossed my lighter on her body. It went up in smoke and I watched her burn. Then I turned around and went back to the battle, that was quickly ending.

I ran over and helped Edward. Then we finally finished. Edward hugged me close and I buried my face in his neck. "It's finally over," i tell him. He smiles and nods.

Then mom runs over and crushes me to her. "I'm so glad your ok!" she says. I laugh lightly. "Same here," I say. Emmett snorts. "That was easy," he boosts. I roll my eyes. "Only you would say that Emmett," I say. He pouts. "Thats daddy to you," he says. "You wish," I mutter, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Are we ready to go home?" I ask. Everyone nods. Then we all ran home.

Later that night I sit by my window and look out on the forerst. I turn around to get a book, then look out the window. Staring at me a foot away is bright red eyes. The figure smirks. "I'm back..." It purrs.

**END**

**YAY! It's the end! Now we are on to the sequal! It shall be called Everything To Lose and Gain :) Awesome! See you later! This has been an exciting adventure :D BYE!**


	17. Sequal is up!

**Hey everyone! The sequal is now up!**

**It's called Everything to gain and lose**

**THX!**


End file.
